Pointing Home
by JustMe777
Summary: The past and the future unite as Dillon tries to find his way home. Totally AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_The commissioner called this morning." A curt, female voice said in the darkness one night as Dillon tried to sleep. "I told him you were out, working on official business and such, but you can't avoid him forever."_

"_Just watch me." Another voice, with a shaky, yet bitter edge, cut in. "If he thinks he can just storm right in and take my son, well then, I have a lesson for him. No one messes with-"_

"_I don't want this anymore than you do." The woman cut in, "but you can't escape reality forever. People will _**die**_ if he doesn't go. Do you want that on your head forever? Because I don't! I want the best for him, but the best won't come without sacrifice."_

"_You don't understand, Kat! You never do!" The man's voice was desperate, "We've done enough for this city! Put our lives on the line again and again… and it's not enough! It's never enough! They have to take our most prized possession, the child we dreamed of for years, and send him to them to turn him into a hardened warrior, never knowing family or-or love or _**anything** _worth having! I don't want that! And, as much as you'd deny it or whatever, you don't either!" _

"_Zigs." The woman's voice cut in calmly._

"_No. Think about it. Why does it have to be Skylar? Why not Alexis, the future red ranger extraordinaire? The commissioner's daughter? He's fully committed to the cause and his girl's well trained. Why does it have to be us?" The man was beginning to get hysterical. "We've already given too much. We were children." _

"_Oh, Ziggy." The woman's voice was softer now. "It'll be okay. I promise."_

_

* * *

  
_

And that was it. The dream was over and Dillon found himself alone in his car again. The dreams that haunted him were so strange. They seemed to make no sense… Random pieces of a life lost loomed in his head... familiar faces forgotten... Everything confused him.

All he knew to do was drive far, far away where the compass pointed, in hopes he'd find home.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to get going.

He didn't know why or where or anything else, but only that he was needed. There was something he _had_ to do… Something everything depended on… but he had no clue what. It had been weeks since his last dream. He had no more clues or anywhere else to go. Then one brutal thought hit him; _Why even keep driving? All he was doing was wasting the little gas he had left?_

He would die in this ageless desert. He was sure of it.

He pulled over and stepped out of the car.

His air spectrometer said the air was breathable. So, that was it. It was all over. This was his final destination. He took off his mask and began to pace when something caught his eye – a lone flower – surviving where trees had fallen, living in the utter wilderness. It had such a fragile strength. Like Alexis.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Dillon could hear the sound of a cane all the way down the corridor. It was his first day at the academy, but he already knew who it was. _

"_Alexis?" He called down the hallway. The tapping suddenly stopped. _

"_Sky? Where are you? I didn't hear you at all."_

"_In the corridor behind you. Wait up a second." He took a few brisk steps and turned into her hallway. "Okay, I'm here. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that technology program at M.T.C. It's such a great opportunity to –" _

"_To do what?" Alexis turned to him, "To waste the rest of my probably short life living in the bubble my dad's created for me? No thanks."_

_Dillon was speechless. "Lex – Don't you – It's ridiculous!"_

"_No," Alexis smirked, "It's ridiculous for him to try to keep me away from the real world. I'm blind, not … I don't even know what. Anyways, he can't keep me away from living out our adventures. We've dreamed about this for years!" _

_Dillon shook his head. All her dreams had been shattered and it had been too much for her. She couldn't accept it. She was too stubborn. Too foolish to accept the truth. _

"_I'm staying and that settles it. The admissions board accepted me just like everyone else here. You and my father have no right to keep me out."_

Dillon poured out his water on the flower. He liked this Alexis and the flower reminded him of her. He wouldn't let her go.


End file.
